


救赎第三部24

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:37:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第三部24

第24章 

　　昨夜北风起，窗叶伶伶响了一晚，犹如环佩相击，碎玉碰撞。

　　润凰翻了个身，蓬松的被子拢着他的肩头掩着他的脸庞，柔软得仿佛要将整个人埋了进去。

　　“醒了？”那人抚着他的额头，将碎发别到耳边。

　　他依旧双目紧闭，只伸出半个指节将被子往下拉了拉，“好冷，真不想上朝。”

　　“那就别去了。”润璋隔着被子拍了拍他的背，漫不经心的道：“本王帮你告假？”

　　他撑开眼皮横了他一眼，“你帮我告假，那成什么话？”一边说一边拢着被子爬起来，发现外室跪着一行侍从，便下巴一抬，“你又寻得什么好东西了？”

　　“前段时间矿里开了一批玉，有几块原石还不错，我便命人做了几组玉佩。”说罢双掌一拍。

　　侍从们便捧着托盘鱼贯而入。美玉陈于锦缎之上，浓、阳、正、俏、和五色俱全，皆是难得一见的珍品。

　　润凰懒洋洋的倚在润璋肩头，一一看了过去，随手一指，“就那组吧！”抿着唇笑，“我的那些玉饰，就是日日不重样，戴一年也戴不完，以后你不用这么奢靡破费了。”

　　“只要你喜欢，就算不上奢靡。”忽然想到什么，“哦，待会儿你换好衣衫到前院找我。昨日猎庄上有人送了一个小玩意过来，我寻思着你会喜欢。”

　　润凰立刻来了兴致，但要再问，润璋却又不说了，只是命侍从们服侍他梳洗更衣。

　　“主子。”帘子掀开，总管从外面走了进来，束手躬立，“昨日之事已有了眉目。”

　　润凰见他们有正事要谈，便笑道：“你自去忙吧，我换好衣衫就去寻你。”

　　润璋拍拍他的手，起身出了房，一路走到前院花厅。

　　奴婢们已烹好了茶，鲜嫩的茶尖在清透碧绿的茶水中起起伏伏，煞是好看。

　　润璋饮了一口，淡淡的道：“查到了什么。”

　　“去年风雨不调，庄上麦子收成不好，那些农户担心主子责怪，便从外头买了别的麦子来充数。”他觑着润璋的脸色，说得越发小心，“外头的那些麦子哪怕是顶好的，又怎能与素日主子使的那些相比。因此制出的糖成色便差了许多。”

　　润璋忽的把茶盖往杯上一扣，那一声轻响吓得主管身子一抖。

　　“难怪凤凰儿说味不对。”唇角一勾，那一声轻笑便似雪花落在梅花蕊上，冰冷透心，“庄上的东西本就为了供着凤凰儿，既然那些农户不上心，那就不必留了。将领头之人杀了，其余人等逐出庄吧！”

　　端王庄上的奴仆，可比外头许多人家都过得富足多了。因为贪图侥幸而被逐出庄去，也不知那些人会不会悔断肠子。

　　总管领命去了，出门时正和另一管事擦身而过。

　　“主子，颖王殿下只取了一组玉佩，其余玉饰该如何处置，还请主子示下。”眼锋一扫，奴婢们随即跪倒在地，将托盘高高捧到端王面前。

　　那一组组玉佩，或华美无伦，或古朴雅致，各种花鸟纹饰栩栩如生，在烛光下闪烁着莹润的光华。

　　“什么如何处置？”润璋似乎从未想到这个，面上现出几分意外。

　　那管事斟酌着道：“先前有些小玉件流入皇宫，贵人们十分喜欢，再三叮嘱若得了好玉定要告知。属下觉得……既然颖王殿下已挑了好的，剩下的这些不如送入宫中……”

　　润璋笑了一下，从托盘里捏了一块玉出来，随手用镇纸一磕，那玉便碎了。“凤凰儿的东西，自然是天上地下独一份。哪怕是他挑剩下的，别人也不配使。”

　　“是，属下知道了。”那主事再不敢多话，赶紧命人将玉捧出去通通砸碎。

　　“你又吓唬人了？”随着一声轻笑，一名少年大步迈了进来。锦衣华服，雪裘金冠，仿佛世间的所有光芒都汇聚在他身上。

　　润璋不觉眯了眯眸子，“在你眼中，本王就这么可怕？动不动就吓唬人的？”一边说一边认真打量，“这身衣衫不错，外面天寒地冻，要穿得严实些。”

　　“院中有热泉，出门有马车，哪里就冻着我了？”他扯了扯领口，“反倒是这身狐裘，穿在身上像带了几个炭炉。对了，你不是说有东西给我看？在哪儿？”

　　“跟我来就是。”

　　去的地方不远，就在左近。但是东西却很古怪，是一个用布罩着的大铁笼子。

　　润凰闻着飘散在空气中的淡淡血腥味，兴奋起来，“是狮子还是老虎？”

　　润璋命人掀开布巾，里面赫然是一头矫健有力的金钱豹。皮毛油亮，其上缀满了金色的斑点。随着走动，那紧紧附着在骨头上的肌肉便如水般流动起来，优美至极。

　　“喜欢吗？”

　　润凰紧紧盯着那豹子，一眨也不眨，“喜欢。”

　　润璋便命人打开笼子，那豹子颈脖上拴着链条，甫一出笼便想朝人扑过来。

　　“尚未驯服，等过几日就好了。”润璋示意豹奴把豹子牵回去。

　　润凰却不许，轻声道：“我想带着它回帝京。”

　　润璋想了想，“也可以。但你要答应我两件事，一是不能除开链条。二是时刻让豹奴跟着。”

　　润凰奇道：“你不跟我一块回去？”

　　“我还有事要办。再说，他也不乐意见到我。”

　　这个他是谁，大家心知肚明。润凰也不好多说，“好吧，那我先走一步。”

　　谁知刚一转身，衣袖却被人拉住。他回头，润璋既不出声也不放人，就这么不松不紧的拉着他。

　　轻叹一声，搂着那人的腰将他拽了过来，在唇上亲了亲，“如此，端王可还满意？”

　　润璋在他唇上咬了一口，眸中全是笑意，“甚是满意。”

　　车队不快不慢，终于在太阳落山前赶回了帝京。朝肯定是上不了了，于是他便带上整理好的奏本入了后宫，直接面见皇帝。

　　烟霞阁内暖香阵阵，飘散着书简墨香。

　　皇帝着一身银灰常服，袖口的龙纹随着举手抬腕若隐若现。

　　这是大婚之后，他们兄弟二人首次单独相见。他跪坐在席上，目不斜视，将新政要务一一道来。

　　皇帝听得很认真，偶尔就疑惑处询问几句。

　　再多的政务，总有说完的时候。他低头盯着案面的纹路，忽然不知该说什么了。

　　他从未想到有朝一日他们兄弟之间会生疏至此，他们该是无话不谈，只需一个眼神便能知道彼此在想什么，但如今那身皇袍，那张龙椅，在他们之间划出了一道深深的鸿沟。明明近在咫尺却遥不可及。

　　他嗅着鼻端那缕甜香，忽然忆起这就是龙涎香，父皇生前最爱的龙涎香。

　　那日父皇临终，他蒙诏入内叙话。

　　男人两鬓斑白，眉间竖纹高耸，是日夜谋算人心刻下的印记。

　　他膝行到床边，听着男人喉间发出的含糊的荷荷声，看着男人艰难向他伸出的双手，心无半点波澜。

　　“凤凰儿，我很快就去见你母亲了，也不知她肯不肯见我。”

　　他扯动嘴角，“母亲若是泉下有知，知道您是这么对待她的两个孩儿，她怎么肯见您？”他盯着男人薄怒的双眼，心口掠过残忍的快意，“父皇，您就快要死了。我再问您最后一句，您可曾后悔过？”

　　“凤凰……”皇帝挣扎着想握住他的手。他的手就放在床沿，半臂不到，却是怎么都越不过的距离。

　　他垂下眼角，冷漠的看着男人满脸痛苦。

　　“我早就后悔了。”男人终于流下了泪水，“但是坐在这张龙椅上，最不能说的就是悔恨二字。”轻轻笑了起来，“现在我要死了，我终于可以说出来了。”

　　他终于听到那两个字了，哪怕是骗他的，他也不在乎。

　　心口像堵着一团棉絮，闷得不能呼吸。他定定看着男人，突然失去了力气，哽咽着软倒下来。

　　“父皇，父皇。”他抓着男人的手，连哭也不会了，抽泣着，像个孩子一样不知所措。

　　“凤凰。”男人用最后的力气握住了他的手，“你的心太软，不该生在帝王家。走吧，走得远远的，海阔天空……”

　　那双手滑落了下来，又一个至亲离他而去。

　　因此他很不喜欢那满室的龙涎香，欲起身告辞，“陛下若无事……”

　　皇帝右手一抬，便有小黄门将一个金丝笼子捧到他面前。

　　“这是……”那笼子用布遮得严严实实，窥不出一丝端倪。

　　皇帝笑着走下御座，柔声道：“打开看看。”

　　


End file.
